


Taking Out the Garbage

by Marley_Millions



Category: Trigun
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad boy Knives, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Gen, Hot, Hurts So Good, Past Abuse, Reader-Insert, Romantic Angst, Sex, Sexy Times, So you’re into men like this huh?, Surprise Ending, bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Millions/pseuds/Marley_Millions
Summary: The reader has been asleep in a cryogenic pod and is woken up by Millions Knives.This is one of the dumbest things I’ve ever written.
Relationships: Knives Millions/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Taking Out the Garbage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyluliwerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyluliwerewolf/gifts), [Neon_Lights_Vash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Lights_Vash/gifts).



> This is the dumbest shit I’ve ever written and that’s saying a lot...

When you were placed in a cryogenic pod in one of the vast SEEDS ships on Earth, you had nothing left to lose. You had a dead-end job, a partner that never wanted to finish you after sex, and someone even ran over your dog and fled the scene. So, really, being frozen on a ship destined to create another world wasn’t a bad idea… that, and the fact that the world was ruined thanks to people—yourself included. Maybe you shouldn’t have bought those expensive coffees in non-recyclable plastic cups every day. Maybe you should’ve become a hippie to save the planet as people did centuries ago in the 1900s or whatever.

Maybe you should’ve done a lot of things differently, but here you are now.

Humans always make the same mistakes. You just didn’t know you’d make the same ones when it comes to falling for certain men.

It’s unbearably white now. White as in the lights blinding you are freaking unbearable. Your vision is screwed and you know for a fact you hadn’t been drinking before being placed into suspended animation. Your mouth is dry too… You know what it’s like to be dry after an unsatisfying ”steamy” session with your last partner.

Maybe you really did get drunk. Maybe the memories of boarding the SEEDS ship were a consequence of hard liquor or drugs.

Drugs. Had to be.

You hear a weird hissing noise and looking past the light, you see something above you shift. Maybe you’re waking up from passing out in one of those virtual reality pods your partner wanted to buy instead of paying the rent—again. Not only did that idiot leave you hanging, but he was also a spender. That shitty job wasn’t all you wanted in life, was it? What? Retail once, again—hoping for something more. College classes at night? Right. You hardly finished anything—only your last partner.

Wherever you are, you feel vibrations shaking you. It would be a pleasant experience if you didn’t feel like your head was gonna split open—wider than your legs usually did. Then, a gust of pitched winds rushes outside of whatever you’re stuffed into. You must be in a pod that’s now opening. The SEEDS ship memories aren’t imaginary.

Did they create a new world? Eden? Eden was talked about during those church sessions your mother forced you to attend, but now you’re an atheist…maybe? All you know is that you’re not a Christian girl or whatever. You’re too sinful for such a pure title. You’re such a bad girl, and daddy liked that about you… of course, your real dad abandoned you years ago and you have issues, which is why you have such poor taste in men.

Why is it so damn hot? The cold air that had been surrounding you for over a century is gone now. Why is it so damn hot for God’s sake?!

You rub your arms and realize there’s enough room for two people in your pod. What a coincidence, since you didn’t want to be alone during the trip to a new world, but you are alone. Maybe forever.

If waking up was gonna be such a hassle, then you’d rather be asleep until your body becomes used to the new temperature. You close your eyes, finally, and turn your head on its side. You can’t sleep.

You remember crying in your sleep often. You remember the shitty things you did that most would never remember or care about. Oh, sorry you said this and didn’t say that. Remember when you made fun of your family member and they found out about it online? Remember the political arguments that tore your family apart? Remember when you were drunk one night and you said some stupid slur, and it nearly ruined your life?

Your eyes snap open when you feel… odd. You can’t really describe what you’re feeling, but it’s —something sinister, maybe. It reminds you of your weird last partner that tried to dom you without a safe word and tried to stalk you because that was simply romantic. So what if you liked reading about that stuff as a young teen? So what if you had problems? Didn’t mean you deserved—

Blue. You see blue. Two blue orbs are watching you now.

Someone’s there. Who the hell watches someone in this position unless they have some weird fetish? Isn’t it romantic to watch someone sleep? Some vampires did it. Your ex did that once and said it was a prank. You should’ve seen the red flags sooner.

The lights dim overhead and you can finally see who is standing over you. Whoever it is has the longest neck and broadest shoulders you’ve ever seen. Christ, it’s like examining the silhouette of a giraffe raising its head from a barrel. What an oddly specific—

“Garbage.”

You narrow your eyes as your vision clears. The voice. Wow, what a voice. It’s deep, but it isn’t deep to the point of no return like a certain hole in your body. It’s masculine and sophisticated. Authoritative, yet a bit high pitched. To be honest, whoever it is sounds like the high school teacher you had a crush on. Too bad he was a convicted pedophile. He was cute, though.

You really can’t help yourself. With a voice like that, you feel the blood rush south. When you can finally see the damn guy, your eyes widen in surprise.

Oh man, he’s hot. The blood continues traveling from your brain to your happy land, and you can’t think. You must really be lonely if you’d go after the first man that greets you after waking up from cold sleep. You notice that his eyes seem to insult you without him ever uttering a word.

The pale man looms over you, eyes colder than anything you’ve ever felt besides the empty side of your bed back home. His stance is strong and stiff, his arms motionless at his sides. His sapphire orbs shift from your face to the rest of you. It’s almost as if he’s inspecting you, attempting to spot fleas or other parasites on your vulnerable form. It reminds you of how a rancher handles their cattle, and, like the vermin you are, he treats you with the same respect.

He’s just your type.

This man, this model, this delicious man before you, is anything but sweet. If you had to describe him, you’d say he’d taste bitter based on the judgmental look he’s giving you. It’s like watching someone look down on the biggest disappointment of their lives, and you are reminded of what your parents think of you.

Your eyes wander over this sculpture of a man and now you notice how unnecessarily tight his weird suit is and how pale he is. You can see his physique clearly in that suit. It reminds you of the SEEDS uniforms of the people on Earth who guided you into your pod. He must be a crew member.

Your mind flashes with a jarring image. You vividly imagine what it would be like to have such a man next to you in bed. There’s enough room in your pod for two, and maybe in the future, three? Maybe this cutie has a brother. 

You imagine this platinum blond man filling you, thrusting his banana into you slowly, teasing, as if it were obsessed with your entrance. Before you know it, the man’s deep strokes are invasive, barging into areas you didn’t know even existed because the education system never cared for teaching you about your own body. You don’t care which hole is which, so long as he’s filling it.

How long has it been since you’ve slept with anyone if you’re this desperate for lewd things?

The man suddenly grimaces at you, and you’re not sure why. He then snarls, and you tell yourself how cute he’d look if he were a dog, and how hot it would be having him bite your neck, leaving bruises and blood trails down your figure.

A long time passes. You can’t really move. Given the circumstances, you’re surprised you can blink, since it’s been how long since you opened your eyes? Who needs eyes when the man before you has a voice as steamy as his? Your ex had a nice voice he’d use to insult your very being, but that was fine if it was in bed.

That smile. Mister tall, blond, pale, and handsome has a nice smile before it broadens into something evil, twisted, and whatever adjective you’re too lazy to give it. It’s just not right. It’s instantaneous, too. It’s like he’s trying to hide his humanity but it would slip and reveal itself occasionally.

Maybe you can change him. Isn’t that what they depict in romances? You can change this man to become a healthy individual, right?

Right. That worked last time. And the time before that. And the time before that.

You watch the man stare down at a screen attached to your pod. You take a moment to pull your damn eyes away from him to engage with your surroundings a little more. This room is more alive than the passions you once valued when you were younger. The walls are metallic and vacant of any familiarity or comfort, but you remember those from when you were placed in the pod. The room is about as cold and icy as the eyes currently going over data on the pod’s side. When he looks up from the screen, he glares at you, then disregards your insignificant existence entirely.

You attempt to speak, which is one of the most innocent things you remember doing with your mouth, but you’re still tired. Everything is stiff, and if you try to stand, you'd most likely fall into the arms of the sexy blond with hands that could open a superglued pickle jar.

“What’s your name?” you ask.

The words slip through clenched teeth, and it’s too late to take them back. Out of everything you could have picked, you asked about that? Not about the new world, not where your family was, or the other people you care about. Was that an unreasonable thing to ask or are you overthinking it? No, your whole world now revolves around a guy and you don’t even know his name.

His expression remains unresponsive as he continues to watch you with his superior eyes. He’d be really cute if he’d smile without looking malicious, but when he does, he looks hotter than your ex, who didn’t find you all that attractive and criticized you for things both in and outside of your control.

You start to imagine what this mysterious man would do to you. Surely if it weren’t for the vibrations of the pod making you horny, you wouldn’t be imagining these sinful acts. You blush at the thought of the broad-shouldered man pressing you into a mattress, the same one you and your ex shared, leaving you soaked. You always wanted a water bed. His big, meaty hands are possessive, gripping onto you for dear life. His fingers are sprawled over your chest, and if it weren’t a fantasy, his grip would leave a few bruises. You like it a bit rough, but sometimes even you enjoy it when your partner treats you right.

You hear yourself shout “Daddy” as he wraps his fingers around your neck. You’re used to this—being dominated by someone. Your own father controlled your life before he abandoned you, then when the only thing he left behind was daddy issues, you got yourself involved with another partner, who, you remind yourself, left you unsatisfied after sex, talked about other more attractive people, and eventually left you for reasons unknown… Surely it’s not because of another person they wanted to sleep with, no. Daddy left you, but would your new daddy leave you?

“Daddy!” you hear yourself moan, a word able to slip past the pressure around your neck.

You snap out of it. No! You’re really being strangled! You pull on the hands around your throat, but you’re too weak. The pale man, with an expressionless face, is crushing your throat. This isn’t how you wanted life to end. This isn't supposed to happen. Why? Your life doesn’t even flash before your eyes because there isn’t much to look back on, is there? You’re dying by the hands of your Prince Charming.

You always had a terrible taste in men.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotcha! Hahaha. This whole thing was just a parody and an excuse to make fun of reader x character posts in general. Sorry if I offended someone, but I just wanted to write something humorous for a change. Ty for reading.
> 
> Tbh if I really wanted to, I’d be able to make a legit Knives x Reader post. Maybe one day.


End file.
